Sensors are widely used in modern systems to measure or detect physical parameters, such as position, motion, force, acceleration, temperature, pressure, etc. While a variety of different sensor types exist for measuring these and other parameters, they all suffer from various limitations. For example, inexpensive low field sensors, such as those used in an electronic compass and other similar magnetic sensing applications generally consist of anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) based devices. In order to arrive at the required sensitivity and reasonable resistances that mesh well with CMOS, the sensing units of such sensors are generally in the order of square millimeters in size. For mobile applications, such AMR sensor configurations are costly, in terms of expense, circuit area, and power consumption.
Other types of sensors, such as magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) sensors and giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensors, have been used to provide smaller profile sensors, but such sensors have their own concerns, such as inadequate sensitivity and being effected by temperature changes. To address these concerns, MTJ sensors and GMR sensors have been employed in a Wheatstone bridge structure to increase sensitivity and to eliminate temperature dependent resistance changes. Indeed, two-axis magnetic field sensors have been developed for electronic compass applications to detect the earth's field direction by using a Wheatstone bridge structure for each sense axis. However, such field sensors typically include two opposite pinning directions for each sense axis, resulting in four different pinning directions which must be individually set for each circuit utilizing a magnet array with complex and unwieldy magnetization techniques, or employ a thick NiFe shield/flux concentrating layer to direct the local direction of a lower intermediate field requiring additional process complexity. US patent application publication 2009/0279212 describes a process for generating multiple pinning directions in bulk wafer, and a Wheatstone bridge structure with a single pinning direction for each sense axis. The different pinning directions are typically set during an anneal process, but may have variations across a wafer and from device to device which result in bridge output with an undesirable offset. An average offset can be corrected by requiring a compensation angle in the orientation of the patterned devices of, for example, 3.5 degrees to achieve the zero offset. However, the offset variation remains a problem and may increase with the compensation angle; therefore, minimizing this compensation angle for zero offset is important for minimizing the standard deviation of offset.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved sensor design and fabrication process for forming reference layers with substantially orthogonal magnetization directions having zero offset with a small compensation angle. There is also a need for a dual-axis sensor that can be efficiently and inexpensively constructed as an integrated circuit structure for use in mobile applications. There is also a need for an improved magnetic field sensor and fabrication to overcome the problems in the art, such as outlined above. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.